The manual selector of this invention is an improvement on the indicating slide mechanism described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,204 and shown in FIG. 10. The original indicating slide mechanism uses an indicia strip having a two-colored painted surface for easy identification of three selector positions. Because the indicia strip is a separate piece which fits between the mounting and the slide, a precise and snug fit is difficult to achieve and retain.
The original indicating slide mechanism uses a two-piece mounting held together by an adhesive backing, often resulting in imprecise coupling of the mounting. The indicia strip fits in a groove within each piece of the mounting. While attempting to fit the strip into the groove, however, the strip is frequently bent, resulting in a defective indicating slide mechanism.
The original indicating slide mechanism mounting and slide are made from an acetyl plastic compound which tends to shrink over time. As a result, the slide develops a looser fit within the slots of the mounting and can move unintentionally away from the intended selected position.